I Hate You, I Love You
by MikazukiDreams
Summary: Senior year. That's right- prom, wild parties, loads of drama. Jealous rages and fights. Through it all, can Sasuke and Sakura admit their feelings? Better yet, will they?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Senior year. That's right- prom, wild parties, loads of drama. Jealous rages and fights. Through it all, can Sasuke and Sakura admit their feelings? Will they?

_**Standard disclaimer applies here**_

* * *

**I Hate You, I Love You**

Chapter 1- Senior Year

"AAH! LOOK! IT'S SASUKE-KUN!"

"OMG, WHERE?"

"THERE! Black Mercedes!"

"Ohh, that's such a nice car! It's sexy, just like him!"

_Oh boy. _

Sasuke groaned inwardly as he pulled into the Konoha High parking lot. A crowd of girls, who seemed to be waiting for him, followed. Damn girls, couldn't they at least _wait _until he parked before pouncing on him?

"SASUKE!" Apparently not.

Sasuke got out of his car and tried to shrug off all the girls that suddenly clung to him like leeches. The overpowering smell of perfume, the fake little giggles, and the tight mini-skirts that these girls wore wanted to make him hurl. Honestly, he hadn't even been at school for _five minutes _and he already wanted to smash his face into a brick wall. He decided that this day could not get worse.

"OI! TEME!" And once again, he was wrong.

The spiky blonde head of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, tore through the crowd of fangirls (Sasuke was momentarily grateful) before throwing his arm around the shoulder of his best friend, promptly ignoring the Uchiha death glare that Sasuke was sending him.

"Teme! We've all been waiting for you!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to a group of boys standing behind the crazy rabid fangirls. Sasuke glanced up and saw his long-time buddies- Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzaka - shooting him amused looks. He gave them a curt nod, and then turned back to Naruto.

"If you do not get your arm off of me _this instant, _it's going to be broken."

Naruto laughed loudly. "As if you would _ever _do that to me!" But nonetheless, he backed up anyway. "Can you believe it's our final year, teme? Next year we'll be in university! We've got to make this year count, teme. Go to some wild parties and get some hot chicks, eh?" The blonde wiggled his eyebrows at Sasuke suggestively. Sasuke felt the urge to roll his eyes. As if _Naruto_ would ever get a girl with his annoying personality. The only girl who seemed to have interest in the blonde was the Hyuuga heiress; but knowing her, she'd probably faint at the sight of her long-time crush.

"Speaking of hot chicks, have you seen the girls?" Naruto asked casually.

As if on cue, a light voice called out, "Hello, boys."

All heads turned to the three girls that just arrived, including the Uchiha's. The confident blonde girl with a big grin on her face ran and jumped into the arms of Shikamaru; the shy dark-haired girl turned bright red at the sight of Naruto (as expected); and finally, the lovely, lovely girl with the bubblegum pink locks.

The dark-haired boy's eyes trailed over her body, taking in the perfect curves, the long, long legs, and her flawless face. Her emerald green eyes sparkled and a small smile played on her pretty pink lips.

"Haruno," he said, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Uchiha," she retorted, smirking right back.

Despite the horrible morning he had when he first arrived, he felt his mood lighten.

_This day _could _get better._

~*X*~

By then, all of the fangirls had left. They knew that with Haruno Sakura around, there would be no chances in getting the Uchiha prodigy.

Everyone knew that both people held each other's hearts, except for the two themselves.

~*X*~

Sakura wasn't dense. She wasn't as clueless as many thought. She knew that even though she and Sasuke argued and lashed out on each other all the time, there was also something more. It was something more than hate and dislike; but they always expressed it in hate.

She looked at the handsome boy standing before her. His jet black hair was styled as it always was (Sakura called it the Chicken-ass hairstyle that only someone like _Sasuke_ could pull off) and his deep obsidian eyes lit up at the sight of her. A smirk was placed on his pale, perfect face.

He'd grown. Long, lean muscular arms showed under his navy blue t-shirt, and she could see the slightest hint of a well-defined stomach. As if it were possible, she'd have to say he's even more handsome then when she last seen him.

Maybe this year will be the year things will change between them.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She was attacked into a bear hug by no other than Naruto Uzumaki. His tanned face made his white smile shine even brighter.

"Sakura-chan, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while! Oh, I'm so glad you came! Those annoying girls attacked Sasuke this morning and you shoulda saw his face! They all left when they saw you though."

Sakura suppressed a smile. "Oh, is that so," she smiled, glancing at Sasuke. "My, my. Still popular as always, aren't you Uchiha?" She let out a quiet laugh. "You're all tough with everything else but you can't handle a bunch of silly girls? Why, Uchiha, that's kinda sad, don't cha think?"

Sakura was amused to see a scowl replace the smirk on Sasuke's face. Nothing like teasing the boy first thing in the morning!

"You're quite popular yourself, Haruno." He nodded in the direction of a large group of boys staring at her. "Be careful. You never know what a bunch of hormone-crazed boys will do."

"I can handle myself well, Uchiha, unlike you. Watch closely and learn." With that, she strutted to the crowd of boys.

They all looked at her eagerly. After all, it's not often the most popular girl of Konoha High paid them any attention!

"Hi, guys," Sakura said cheerfully. "I was wondering," she continued, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, "can one of you guy be a _gentleman _and find my friend Tenten? She's supposed to be here somewhere, and I can't find her _anywhere._" The rosette batted her thick long lashes to add effect.

It worked. The boys, shoving each other and racing around, promised they would not come back until they found her friend.

Sakura smiled mischievously and walked back to the group.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, didn't Tenten graduate last year?" Naruto asked, scratching his head. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, Naruto, what do you think? You're as dumb as those boys." she muttered. She flashed Sakura a grin. "Nice going, forehead."

"See, Uchiha, that's how you do it." Sakura said.

Sasuke scoffed. "No hell of a way am I ever going to try to seduce my fangirls. Only you would do something like that, Pinky."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "Are you trying to imply something, Chicken Ass?"

"I don't know, Pinky. What do you think?" A pause. "Oh wait, sorry Pinky. I forgot that you _can't _think. You're too dumb."

"Take that back, Ass," Sakura growled.

"Or else what?" Sasuke taunted.

_Oh, I'm gonna wipe that damn smirk off his stupid face!_ She thought angrily.

"Hmm," she said tapping her chin. "Maybe… give Ami Watanabe your number?" She giggled as Sasuke's facial expression turned to pure horror.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"Pinky." Ohh, his anger tone.

"Chicken Ass."

"Pinky, I'm serious."

"So am I. Quit glaring at me, Uchiha. I'm just quaking in my navy blue Converses." She batted her eyelashes playfully. "You don't want to scare a poor little girl on her first day of school, do you Uchiha?"

"Poor little girl my ass."

~*X*~

As the two bickered back and forth, their friends stood by watching them amusedly. It was senior year, all right, but some things will never change.

* * *

**note… **This is my first multi-chapter story. I wanted to write a fin high school fic so here it is. Is it good? Bad? Should I continue? Reviewww, it makes me happy. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Jealousy

"Forehead! Hinata! C'mon, girls, don't waste time! The mall's practically _calling _us, ladies! Let's go! Hurry your ass up, Forehead! Forever 21 ain't gonna wait for you forever!"

Ino smiled triumphantly as she saw Sakura's face light up as she dragged their poor friend Hinata behind her. There was no keeping the pink-haired beauty from shopping in one of her most favorite stores.

Their first day came to an end at noon, considering it was like an 'orientation day'. So, of course, the girls were so obviously going to hit the mall to get some new clothes for the school year!

Ino got into Sakura's sleek silver Corvette- or, as Sakura calls it, her 'baby'. She'd spend years working and getting money just to buy the expensive car. Ino was glad; Sakura was her ride every day, considering she herself did not have a car. She was much too lazy (yes, she admits it) to find a job, much less _work. _

She jumped into the front seat and slammed the door shut. "Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. "Be careful with my baby! God, piggy, it's bad enough that you _jumped _in the damn seat- I'm surprised my car didn't collapse under your weight- but you don't need to slam the freakin' door!" Her tone was half-serious, half-teasing.

"Oh shush Forehead," Ino said coolly. "I'm surprise you can actually fit three people in this car. You'd think your massive forehead would get in the way," she grinned.

Sakura gave her an eye roll. "Bitch please. I grew out of my forehead _years _ago, girl. But you? I don't think you'd want to grow _out _of that ass of yours. It's possible though, considering how much of a pig you are, Miss Piggy."

The blonde was impressed with Sakura's comeback. "Listen, Forehead-"

"C-can we just please go?" A quiet but exasperated voice came from the back seat. Ino and Sakura turned to see the shy girl seated at the back staring at them.

"Yes, Hinata, we'll get there," Ino smiled, "once Forehead over here shuts up and starts driving."

"Shut it, Pig." Sakura started up the engine. She started backing out of the parking lot when a loud voice yelled,

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN! INO-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN! _WAIT_!" Ino wanted to face palm. _What _did the annoying blonde want _now_?

Seconds later, a spiky blonde head popped up the window by Sakura's side. "Where are you girls going? To the mall?"

"No, Naruto, we're going to the police station," Ino said sarcastically. "_Obviously _we're going to the mall- only we're not _getting _there, because _you're _in our way!" She knew she was acting like a total bitch towards Naruto, but sometimes he was just so, so annoying!

Naruto seemed unfazed. "Oh. Well can teme and the other guys come? We haven't hung out with you guys in a while," Naruto grinned widely. "We've got a lot to catch up on!"

Ino thought for a minute- did she really want to spend the rest of the day with that dense blonde boy? But the other less annoying boys would be there… She shrugged. "Fine." Sakura was shooting her dirty looks (probably because she didn't want to spend the entire day with Sasuke- yeah, right) and Hinata looked like she wanted to faint (probably because she would be spending a few hours with the loudmouth best friend of Sasuke's)

Naruto grinned. "Great! We'll meet you there. Look out for teme's car, okay guys?"

"Who said you guys are coming in my car?" Sasuke glared. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, none of us has a car at the moment. You gave us a ride this morning, remember?"

Ino almost laughed at the regretful look that morphed on Sasuke's face. "Whatever," he grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking over to his (super-expensive and very sexy) Mercedes. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru glanced over at Sasuke, who called over his shoulder, "If you're planning on getting a ride with me, you'd better hurry up."

"We're coming," Shikamaru sighed as he and the two other boys strolled over to Sasuke's car. "I'll see you there, Ino."

"You better." Ino didn't miss the eye roll Shikamaru did at her words. But hey, it was Shikamaru. Usually going to the mall was too troublesome for him!

~*X*~

"Hey," a pretty brunette batted her eyelashes at Sasuke. "Are you-?"

"No." The girl jutted out her bottom lip. "But-"

"Hey, Uchiha, can you come here for a second? I need your help," the rosette called out, waving to the dark-haired chick magnet.

Without giving the pouting brunette a second glance, Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was leafing through a clothes rack. He had been hit on and ogled at more than he would have liked since stepping a foot in the mall. Maybe that's why he hated the mall so much. Too many females for his taste.

"You're welcome," Sakura murmured quietly, flashing Sasuke a smile.

Sasuke scoffed. "I didn't ask for your help, Pinky." Sakura gave him a dramatic eye roll.

"Riiight, because you were handling your situation over there sooooooo well," she laughed.

Naruto called out across the store, "You guys argue like a married couple!"

Sakura felt her face heat up. She turned away and murmured, "You know you're grateful."

"Hn." To be honest, Sasuke _was _grateful. He was planning on bailing out of this mall hang-out day just because of the crazy girls that kept eyeing him like he was a Greek god or something.

But of course, he was an Uchiha, and _Uchihas _do not admit that they needed a pink-haired lady's help.

~*X*~

Sakura had been at the mall for not even an hour and she already spent over two hundred dollars on her credit card. God, she was such a shopaholic! Glancing over at Ino's bill though, which flashed an incredible amount of $1,589, she didn't feel so bad. On the other hand, Hinata barely bought anything. Her loud best friend was throwing large amounts of clothes and jewelry for the shy girl to try on.

The boys hung out nearby, watching the girls and occasionally giving them advice on what they should buy (not that the girls would ever listen to them!) and avoiding fangirls. _Especially _Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura had to admit that while it was kinda amusing to find so many girls cling to the annoyed prodigy, she also felt kind of… jealous that they were so close to him. She'd never be caught dead hugging her frenemy! It just wasn't…wasn't _right. _

As she was deep in thought, her eyes wandered over to a tall jewelry display. She walked over and a pretty necklace caught her eye. She picked it up.

The glistening red heart charm that dangled from a black string was just so stunningly beautiful yet so simple. Sakura glanced at the price tag; fifteen dollars. Was it worth it?

Suddenly, a hand jerked out and grabbed the necklace from her hands. Before she could protest, a deep voice said, "You like it, don't you? I'll buy it for you."

The rosette turned and gaped at Sasuke who was standing behind her. He grabbed her elbow and dragged her over to the cashier. Sakura didn't pull away; she was much too surprised at the Uchiha's actions.

The cashier was a young blonde with sparkling blue eyes. "Hello," she drawled flirtatiously to Sasuke. "How may I help you?" Her tone suggested something more than just retail help, Sakura noticed.

Sasuke placed the necklace on the counter and pulled out a twenty. "Keep the change," he said, turning and leaving with Sakura following close behind. Sakura could feel the cashier's icy blue eyes glaring daggers at her retreating back. Scary much?

Outside the store, Sasuke took the necklace and told Sakura to turn around. Gently, he clasped the necklace around her neck. She was mesmerized by how _good _he smelt. God, he was so damn close to her!

Sasuke backed away. Sakura looked down at her neck, then back at Sasuke. Without him even saying it, she knew that this was his way of saying 'thank you' to what she helped him with earlier. She knew with Sasuke, actions always spoke louder than words. It was taught in his family that they should never owe anybody anything after a favor, but really…Sasuke could be so nice to her sometimes! She opened her mouth to thank him…

… and was interrupted by a loud proclamation of Naruto, barging out of the store, announcing that he was starving and needed ramen, _pronto_. Kiba came after, grinning, and after came Ino… with Shikamaru carrying all of the blonde's shopping bags. Hinata came last, carrying a few bags herself.

Sakura smiled to herself as Naruto rushed over to Hinata and offered to carry some of the girl's bags.

It turns out that shopping with the boys _wasn't _so bad after all.

~*X*~

_It's okay. Don't pass out. Look forward. Don't pass out. _

Hinata encouraged herself silently as she walked closely beside Naruto. He was such a gentleman to offer to carry her bags without anyone asking! As they walked towards the food court, Naruto rambled on and on about what he should eat and drink.

"I just _looove _ramen! Didja know that, Hina-chan? Hmm, what kind do you think I should get this time? It's such a hard decision, ya know? Ichiraku makes the best ramen ever! Do you think I should get beef flavor this time? Oh, maybe miso? Miso is the best kind. No wait, chicken's pretty good too… nah, definitely miso! You know the best thing about ramen? You don't even need to buy a drink, because there's soup!"

Hinata nodded faintly. Oh my, he was moving closer and _closer_ to her! "Y-yes, ramen's very good," Hinata whispered.

Naruto turned and beamed at her, as if she just said the greatest compliment ever to him. "Ohh, I think the others will be getting food from Mickey D's or something. Do you want to come to the ramen shop with me?"

It was impossible to say no to Naruto, with him staring at her with his bright, sparkling blue eyes and dazzling smile.

So she nodded. "Great!" Naruto exclaimed happily, giving the pearly-eyed beauty a hug. She shut her eyes close tightly and felt her pale face flush very, _very _bright red. _Don't pass out… don't pass out! _

Luckily, Sakura came to her rescue. "Naruto, get off of Hinata. C'mon, we're going to leave without you," she demanded, walking off with Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba. Naruto quickly released the shy girl and waved her along. The Hyuuga heiress let out a loud sigh of relieve. _Phew. _She was getting better, that's for sure.

~*X*~

At the food court, the group of friends decided that they needed a couple of people to stay at their table to watch all their stuff. Naturally, Naruto was not going to be one of them!

He was going to Ichiraku's for ramen along with Hinata, and Ino declared that she would be going to get some fries and pop with Shikamaru and Kiba. This left Sasuke and Sakura to watch their shopping items.

Naruto gave Sasuke a mischievous wink and wiggled his eyebrows at the glaring Uchiha boy. Before Sasuke could rip his throat out, Naruto pranced away to the famous ramen stand with Hinata following close behind.

The blonde wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He knew that Sasuke _looooved_ the pink-haired beauty. He also knew that Sasuke would never, ever admit it to anyone. After all, he was an Uchiha, known for their damn pride. So Naruto was helping by giving the two a little… _somewhat _alone time.

See? He wasn't so dumb after all.

~*X*~

It was awkward. Sitting alone with the stoic Sasuke was very, very awkward. Without their friends around, what were they supposed to talk about? Damn Ino and Naruto for ditching her… they usually stuck the convos, not _her. _

Sakura glanced around. She needed to get out of this extremely awkward situation. Her eyes lit up as they found an escape route. Exit escape one: head for the girls' washroom.

"Excuse me. I've got to go to the washroom and clean my hands before they come back," Sakura said hurriedly before bolting to the bathroom. She didn't bother looking at Sasuke.

She stayed in the empty washroom for a few minutes before deciding that the others would probably be back, and headed out.

"Hey gorgeous," A deep voice said. Spinning around, Sakura was shocked to find three tall, burly-looking guys standing behind her.

She watched in mild amusement as their eyes trailed down her body, before flashing her a big grin.

_Aw crap. _

~*X*~

"Where could Forehead be?" Ino tapped her foot impatiently. Her pink-haired best friend had been gone when they returned with the food, and Sasuke told them that she was at the washroom.

Sakura wasn't the type of girl to spend _that _long in the bathroom washing her hands! There was nobody there to talk to her, duh.

"Maybe we should go check on her," Hinata said worriedly in a quiet tone. Nobody had bothered to touch their food yet, but they were all hungry. "I'll go."

"No," Sasuke said, standing up. "I'll go get her. You guys start eating. I'll be right back." Without a word, he strolled off to the washrooms.

Naruto gaped at his best friend's retreating back. "Did teme just volunteer to go to the girls' washroom?" He said with wide eyes. Shikamaru shrugged.

"As long as it's for Sakura."

~*X*~

Sasuke was _not _pleased at the sight that met his eyes. Not pleased at all.

He gritted his teeth as he watched Sakura chatting with a bunch of guys. They all looked at her with interest; although the glint in their eyes proved that they weren't settling for just her talking. Sakura, going on and on about something utterly stupid, was completely oblivious to the guys staring at her body. _Such a stupid, naïve girl_, Sasuke thought. _Always needs rescuing._

He marched up behind the boys. "Ahem," he said, narrowing his eyes at the three boys who turned to look at him.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha?" The middle boy stuttered out with wide eyes.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "Let's go, Haruno," he said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, she's your girl? I'm sorry man, I didn't know. You're real lucky to have her though," the middle boy continued. After receiving a withering glare from the Uchiha before him, he quickly stumbled away with his goons.

"What the hell was that, Haruno?" Sasuke spat. "We're all waiting for you and you're here flirting with a bunch of guys twice your size?"

Sakura narrowed her emerald eyes. "I was dealing with them, Uchiha, not _flirting._"

"Right," he snorted. "_Because you were handling your situation sooooo well_," he mocked.

In return, he received a death glare that could much rival his own. Sakura turned her heel and stomped back to the food court with Sasuke walking casually beside her.

Before reaching the table, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Thanks for coming to get me though," she mumbled, looking at the ground. "and for the record, I wasn't flirting. There's only one guy I'm actually interested in right now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

Sakura let out a sharp laugh. "Why would I tell you, Uchiha? You're smart; you'll figure it out eventually." With that, she strolled back to her friends and was rushed at by a loud rant by Ino and a crushing bear hug by Naruto.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _There's only one guy I'm interested in right now, _she had said.

For some reason, that thought was a lot more unsettling then he thought it would be.

* * *

**note… **I'm soooooo sorry for the late update! I know nobody likes excuses, so I'm not gonna bother. But here's chapter two, finally. I'll try to update sooner, I promise. Enjoyyy :D


	3. Chapter 3 Alone

It had only been a week of school and Sakura already felt in need of a back brace. In her oversized duffel bag, a load of textbooks and binders were all crammed inside. The whole bag probably weighed more than _her…_although it was her choice. She was going to be Konoha's greatest doctor, following the steps of the famous Tsunade.

She knew that her dream wasn't going to come true if she just sat there. Unlike a lot of girls, Sakura doesn't sit there and wish on every shooting star, every 11:11, every birthday candle. She knew dreams and ambitions weren't just going to simply fall into her hands.

She was going to fucking _earn _it.

Sometimes though, like now, dragging her Calculus II, AP English, AP Biology and AP Chemistry textbooks to her classes gave her doubts. Just thinking about all the work made her dizzy and somewhat annoyed. Not to mention

"Hn." Oh yeah, and then there's _him. _Uchiha Sasuke, who just so coincidentally happened to be in _all _of her four classes. He was so irritatingly smug and _annoying _that sometimes she just wanted to drop out.

But would she allow herself to be beaten by some other person going for the top, the _best_, as well?

A smile graced her lips as her willpower came flooding back.

_Hell _no.

_She _was going to be the best. _She _was going to be at the top. And nobody, not even somebody as annoyingly handsome as _him, _was going to stop her.

"Haruno. Having some difficulty carrying your books, I see," Sasuke said, falling into step beside Sakura.

Sakura rolled her green eyes. "Why, Uchiha, are you offering to carry my books for me?" she said in a sarcastically sweet tone, turning and smiling at the boy.

Sasuke scoffed. "No."

"Good, because I don't want you to anyway," Sakura retorted. "I can handle myself just fine. Plus, carrying these books will help me get stronger biceps."

"Yeah, those tiny twigs really need a good workout," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura was insulted. She may be skinny, but she wasn't _weak! _

"Well sor_ry _that not everyone could be so perfectly muscled like you, Ass." She stormed away.

It wasn't until a few minutes into class did Sakura realized what she blurted.

~*X*~

"_Well sorry not everyone could be so perfectly muscled like you!"_

Sasuke's neck burned as he replayed Sakura's words over and over again in his head. He was so shocked at her words; and Uchiha rarely _ever _get shocked. He smirked.

Sakura Haruno was full of surprises.

He glanced over at the said girl, who was slouched over her desk scribbling down notes rapidly. She didn't look in his direction, not even once. Whether if it was from embarrassment or she was truly paying full attention, Sasuke didn't know. He wouldn't be surprised if she really was paying attention though.

Sakura was a very intelligent girl. As far as Sasuke was concerned, she was well on her way into becoming Konoha High's valedictorian and well on her way into becoming one of Konoha's -if not the _best_- doctors. She was kind, polite, patient (sometimes), and compassionate of others. That was what Sasuke considered one of her most fatal flaws, her compassionate feelings for others, but it was a suitable trait for a soon-to-be doctor.

Sasuke himself planned on joining Konoha's Police Force. His older brother, Itachi, was well-known in the police force, becoming an ANBU (the highest ranking) at the young age of 19. Sasuke didn't care much for surpassing his brother, but he wanted to be recognized as much as Itachi. His older brother was his idol, and Sasuke has looked up to him for so long.

His train of thought was interrupted by the dismissal bell, signaling the end of the day. He watched as Sakura got up abruptly and rushed out of the room.

"Tch." _You can't get away from me that easily._

~*X*~

"Pinky." Once again, she was walking alongside the smirking Uchiha. He walked casually beside her, one hand in his pocket and the other lazily carrying four heavy textbooks and binders. Sakura gritted her teeth. He made it look like he was carrying a bag of marshmallows! She, on the other hand, was dragging her duffel bag around, because she knew damn well she would fall down the stairs carrying all those books.

"What do you want, Chicken Ass?" Sakura snapped. It was already bad enough she complimented him earlier (even if it _was _unconsciously) but now she had to see his proud smirking face, which seemed to confirm that he knew she had been thinking about him.

"Gosh Pinky, no need to be so mean," he smirked. "I was just wondering if you'd like some help carrying your books to your car from somebody with _perfectly muscled arms._"

Sakura pretend to glance around. "Where do you see that kind of person?"

"As I recall, _you _said that about _me. _Except you said my whole body would perfect."

The emerald-eyed girl fought down a raging blush that threatened to show. "Listen you, I don't-" she cut herself off. She turned and looked at the Uchiha boy.

He was really enjoying this, she could tell. His smirk was so wide it could nearly be considered a smile.

Fine. Two can play a game.

"You know what, kind sir? I think I'll take up your offer," she said in a sweet tone, picking up her bag and purposely dropping it down in his arms.

Sasuke, not expecting that answer from the rosette, nearly tipped and fell. He quickly regained balance. Sakura stifled a laugh. She ignored the blazing glare that Sasuke fixed on her and waved him towards the direction of her car.

Sasuke grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath. "Lead the way, my lady."

Sakura let out a tinkling laugh as she waved Sasuke to her Corvette.

~*X*~

Sakura's beaming face morphed to confusion when she pulled into her driveway. A black BMW SUV was parked in the garage.

It wasn't because she didn't recognize the vehicle; it was her parents'. What confused her was why her parents were home so early. Usually they were at work late and didn't arrive home until nine or ten at night.

Sakura quickly locked up her car and hurried inside the house. Maybe something was wrong? Worry engulfed her. Were her parents hurt?

Her worries disappeared when her mother appeared in the kitchen. The delicious aroma of chicken and potatoes filled the house.

"Welcome home, sweetie! How was school today?" Her mother's happy tone shocked Sakura. Her mother was usually so exhausted after work she barely had an ounce of energy left.

"What'd you do today at school, my cherry blossom?" Her father entered the kitchen as well. He gave the confused pink-haired girl a wide grin, his eyes crinkling. Sakura' eyes snapped to her dad. Him too?

"It was good. We just did, you know, the usual stuff. Work." Sakura answered cautiously. Her parents didn't even notice.

"Well that's good sweetie! Come on, put your bags down. Go wash up and then we'll have dinner, alright?"

Sakura smiled and nodded as she stalked up to her room.

~*X*~

"Aah!" Sakura's father said, wiping his mouth after he finished eating. "That was delicious!" He turned to Sakura. "What do you think?"

"It was very delicious. Thank you, mother."

Sakura's mother blushed and waved her hand dismissively. "Oh stop. You're embarrassing me!" she exclaimed. Her mother got up and rounded up all the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher.

She sat back down at the table. Sakura caught her parents exchanging looks, and the gut feeling she'd been having since she arrived home seemed to grow.

"Now sweetie," her mother said, placing a gentle hand on Sakura's. "I know you don't like it when this happens, but… your father and I have to travel overseas for business."

It wasn't a shock to Sakura, having her parents away for work, but nonetheless she met their gaze with a surprised look.

"Oh sweetie," Sakura's mother sighed. "We're very, very sorry we keep doing this to you. But I know- _we _know- that you're a responsible young lady and you can handle yourself."

It wasn't fair though. It _wasn't. _

Everyone thought that Sakura Haruno, straight-A student, the most gorgeous and the most popular girl of Konoha High, the girl who stole Sasuke Uchiha's heart without even knowing it, was perfect. She seemed to have it all.

But only close friends knew that she didn't. And while she had parents that loved her dearly and let her do whatever she wanted (that was appropriate, of course), they were never _there. _

Ever since Sakura turned ten, her parents have been away for business. They had a nanny take care of her, but the nanny passed away before Sakura turned thirteen. They didn't get her another caretaker because they thought she was able to handle herself; and she _was _able… but sometimes she just wanted her parents around. She wanted to see her parents' face everyday when she walked in the door, not a silent and empty house.

She was happy. Her parents had stayed with her for a short while this year, celebrating her birthday and taking her on trips during the summer. They actually felt like a family for once. No telephone, no Skype; just them.

But could she let her own selfish feelings get in the way of her parents' job? They worked hard, making money for Sakura and always sending cash home for her to buy groceries. They were helping her, even if they were an ocean apart.

She was grateful of that.

And so she smiled, placed her hand on top on her mother's, and said, "It's alright. I'm fine here. After all, I have Ino and Hinata. And not to mention my boys."

She flashed her parents a bright (but yet a fake) smile, before waving them off to rest up and pack for their trips.

As Sakura walked up to her bedroom, she glanced around her house. Soon enough, it would be empty, once again.

~*X*~

The next morning, Sakura woke up early and peeked out her window. Outside, the was just starting to rise. She yawned and stretched, walking down to the kitchen and bursting through the garage door.

"Mom? Dad?" Sure enough, the black BMW SUV was gone.

Sakura sighed as she walked back into the (empty, lonely, quiet) house.

She was alone, _once again._

* * *

**note… **I hope this makes up for my late update last time. Oh and just a note here- there's gonna be swears, curses, whatever you want to call them. It's part of people's daily dialogue. Sorry if it offends you.

Have a fab day, week, see you soon! :D


	4. Chapter 4 Talk

Ino was Sakura's best friend.

So that was why, when Sakura picked up Ino with an unusually perky smile on her face, Ino knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What the hell happened, Forehead?" she immediately demanded.

Sakura dropped her smile and looked startled for a minute, before answering, "Nothi-"

"Cut the bullshit. What happened, Sakura?"

Ino watched as Sakura dropped her façade altogether, shoulders slouching. Sakura knew that Ino would never call her by her real name unless it was seriously important.

"It's nothing, really. It's just that my parents are gone for a business trip again," Sakura sighed, her pink bangs falling into her face. She started pulling out of Ino's driveway.

"Your parents left you _again_?" Ino said. Not sure why her tone indicated that she was surprised, the blonde quickly added, "They've been doing that since you were ten, Forehead."

"I know."

"Have you told them about what you think about their business trips?"

"…No."

Ino was perplexed. "Why?"

"Because," Sakura said, turning the corner towards the high school, "Because they're doing this for my sake, Ino. They're making money for my future. That's why."

"But you could always talk to them about getting a position in town," Ino countered. "Plus, they're making money for your future, but they're missing out on the important parts of your life. They're not going to see you everyday when you go to university, Forehead."

The rosette let out another loud sigh as she parked her car. "That's true, but… I don't know. It's really selfish of me, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think you're being selfish. You need your parents, Sakura. And they haven't been there to witness your successes for the past, what, seven years? They're bound to regret it sometime or another."

Ino knew by the thoughtful look in Sakura's emerald orbs that she had made a point.

"...Okay. I'll think about it." Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Ino."

* * *

Ino's words rang through Sakura's already cluttered mind as she entered her biology class. Honestly, she was just _so stressed out _these days, and really, her parents' absence didn't make things any better.

She dropped her heavy books down on her desk and plopped down tiredly in her seat. A yawn escaped her pink lips, and she sighed for the umpteenth time. She probably had dark bags under her eyes and looked like crap…

"Haruno," A smooth voice said, making Sakura look up. There, standing in front of her desk, was Uchiha Sasuke, looking like a freakin' refreshed flower in the morning.

"Hey," Sakura muttered, before looking back down at her desk. "Morning."

She barely noticed the deep onyx eyes that watched her every move.

* * *

Although Sasuke found the quiet Sakura quite amusing, it still bothered him. He was so used to the snarky remarks and evil eyes that the said girl gave him every morning. Hell, he _prepares _himself for her witty comebacks. But soft replies and tired smiles? Never.

During the entire class, he kept his eyes trained on the girl. Her usual perkiness seemed to be dull, and her confidence aura was gone. Her shoulders were slouched and she looked so very exhausted, so un-Sakura like.

The emerald-eyed beauty barely answered any questions the teacher asked, which shocked Sasuke to no end (not that he would ever admit it), considering Sakura _loved _biology class.

He watched as she raised a pale hand to her lips to stifle a loud yawn.

Something was bothering her, and he was going to find out just _what. _

* * *

"Hey, where's Pinky?"

Five pairs of eyes turned towards the voice. They all stared at the Uchiha in surprise. His face was emotionless as per usual, and a large unopened Starbucks coffee was in his hand.

"Uh… she's in the library, studying. She says she isn't hungry," Ino said slowly, eyes still staring at the dark-haired boy in confusion.

"Hn." With that, he turned and walked towards the school library.

"Starbucks…? Did… did teme buy Sakura-chan a coffee?" Naruto said incredulously. "I don't believe it!"

"Sakura loves coffee, and she's been a little off this morning. I think Sasuke just wants to find out what," Shikamaru drawled lazily. "Which isn't surprising."

"Yeah, I know. Aren't you guys just suffocating in their sexual tension? Cuz I know I sure am," Kiba snorted. "God, they should just make out or something."

Everyone at the table, even the quiet Hinata Hyuuga, agreed.

* * *

"Each cell contains...," Sakura cut off as a large, steaming Starbucks coffee was placed in front of her. A figure seated in the seat across from her, and she glanced up in surprised.

"Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"What're you doing here? It's lunch time, ya know?"

"Aa."

Sakura was getting annoyed with the stoic boy's caveman words. "Okay, Ass. What do you want?"

The corner of Sasuke's lips lifted up slightly as he heard his familiar nickname; _ass. _Just a little bit more…"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't just buy me a coffee for no apparent reason," Sakura scoffed. "Unless it's like, poisoned or something," she added.

"Maybe I just felt like being nice," came Sasuke's cool reply.

The rosette let out a laugh. "Riiiiight," she snorted. "Cuz you're just _soooo_-"

"What's up with you this morning?"

Sasuke's sharp tone shocked Sakura. His dark eyes were searching her face, his eyebrows slightly crinkled.

"Nothing."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to scoff. "Nothing? _Nothing_? Because you always give me a smile in the morning and say 'hi' like a normal person," Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura's eyes widened. "So tell me, what happened?"

The look on Sasuke face made Sakura's throat go dry. He looked like he genuinely cared about what happened to her. Never in a million years would Sakura think that the youngest Uchiha would pay so much attention to her behavior.

"My…" Sakura looked away. "My parents left me again." She waited for the usual advice to come, like Ino's, but when she turned to look at the boy before her he was silent as ever, listening attentively. So she blurted everything she'd been holding back.

"They always leave, ya know? And I don't want to say anything to them because it would be selfish of me. Ino always tells me to speak to them, but I don't know… I just don't have the nerve to, really. My parents do this for me, I know, earning money so I can go to medical school, and I really do appreciate it, but they're never there, ya know? It would be nice to walk home to a house with people, not an empty house. It gets lonely, ya know? I just wish…" she trailed off. "I just wish they'd be there, always."

For a minute, Sakura stopped talking. A million thoughts ran through her head, yet one seemed to stand out.

"You know what?" she said after a moment's pause. "I'm going to talk to my parents about this when they get back. I'm sure they'll understand from my point of view, right?"

"Aa." Only then did it occur to Sakura that Sasuke had simply sat there and let her rant out all her thoughts. He didn't butt in and give her advice like Ino or Hinata or any of her other friends. He just sat there quietly and _listened. _It suddenly dawned to her that maybe that's all she really needed the entire time; somebody to listen to her problems. And Uchiha Sasuke did just that.

The dismissal bell rang, alerting the end of lunch. As Sasuke stood up and started to walk away, Sakura called him back.

"Hey, Uchiha?" He turned.

"Thank you."

A smirk appeared on his face as he replied, "Aa." He then turned and left the library.

Sakura picked up all her books and the now warm coffee in her hand, taking a sip. She was surprised Sasuke had got the right amount of sugar and cream perfectly; not too sugary but not too bitter either.

Sakura smiled to herself. It was just like Sasuke himself.

* * *

**note… **Heyyy, I'm so sorry for the delay. My life's been a never-ending list of shiz I gots to do. Jeez, summer was supposed to be_ relaxing_.

But whateves. Hopefully I'll have the next chappie up sooner. See ya then!


	5. Chapter 5

The minute Sakura stepped a foot out of the library her girls were surrounding her, eyes glowing, urging her to 'spill the deets'. So apparently something had happened while she and Sasuke were in the library. Something she was completely unaware of.

"So, Forehead," Ino smiled, eyes glinting, "What happened?" A huge grin was stretched across her pretty face. Hinata stood on the side, not saying anything, but looking just as curious.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, confused. Her loud best friend rolled her eyes dramatically and scoffed, as if Sakura were _dumb_ or something along those lines.

"I'm seriously shocked. You're the smartest person at the school yet you can't even figure out your own love life," Ino replied sadly. "You've got to be the most oblivious person on the planet, Forehead."

"My love life is non-existent, pig. So clearly I'm not oblivious."

"Uh, yeah. Your love life _could _be existent. You've got half the male population wanting to get in your pants, girl. And you would notice if your head wasn't buried in a textbook all day!" Ino retorted.

"My head is not buried in a textbook all day!" Sakura argued.

Ino continued as if the rosette didn't reply at all. "Besides, Sasuke seems pretty annoyed that you're so blind of your looks. He likes you, you know. He's so protective of you and to be honest, I think he loves you."

Sakura froze for a minute before letting out a laugh. "Ino, don't be silly."

"A-Actually, Sakura, I-I agree with Ino."

Sakura gasped. "Hinata! Not you too!" Hinata just nodded in response.

"C-Can't you see, Sakura? He really c-cares about you," Hinata murmured softly. Before Sakura could protest, the pearl-eyed beauty continued, "H-He volunteered to go look for you in the girls' bathroom the other day when we went to the mall. T-The _girls' _bathroom. You know how Sasuke doesn't like being around areas where there could be fangirls. He… h-he was very worried about you. A-And, a-and… he bought you coffee today."

Sakura snorted. "The chicken-ass pretty boy just wanted to know what was going on, that's all. It's no biggie. Besides," she laughed, "we're at each other's throats constantly. We'd probably murder each other if you guys weren't around!" She smiled at her friends and turned around, walking away. "I'm going to put my stuff away. I'll catch up to you later, okay?" She was avoiding the conversation and they all knew it.

"Yeah, forehead. But remember; this conversation isn't over yet!" Ino grinned.

Sakura just waved and kept walking.

Running through her head were a million thoughts, spiraling around like a raging tornado. Did Sasuke like her? Was he really worried for her, that day? What about today?

She remembered the look on his face a couple of weeks ago, in front of the ladies' washroom, when he saved her from the group of annoying guys that harassed her. He'd looked really, really pissed. Even more pissed than usual.

…And he _did _buy coffee for her today. Not just any coffee. Starbucks coffee, large size, double-double. _Her _coffee.

Maybe…

Sakura shook her head. What was she doing, thinking like that? He bought her coffee because he wanted to know what was up, that's all. And he saved her because he didn't want to wait for her at lunch.

Yeah, that's it.

~*X*~

"Teme, you know its _loooove!_" Naruto sang, giving Sasuke a (annoying, stupid, in-your-face, know-it-all) grin. "I can't believe you've been keeping your love from me for so long! Have you decided to come out of the closet, finally, and admit your undying love for dear Sakura-chan?"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Aw, teme, don't be such a grump. There's no hiding it now… we all know you loooove Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke turned and looked at his other two friends for some kind of backup or support, but _no. _Instead, he was greeted by a lazy but knowing smile on Shikamaru's and the white canines of dog-boy Kiba.

"Hey, Sasuke. Do you like Sakura?" Kiba asked, swinging an arm casually around Sasuke's broad shoulders.

"Hn."

"Is that a no? Because if it is, I'm going to go ahead and get that girl for myself. She's a hot babe. She's gorgeous and smart and witty. Any guy would pounce on the chance to get her. So is that a no, Uchiha? I wouldn't want to get in the way of anything between you guys," Kiba said.

On the inside, Sasuke seethed. What the hell did dog-boy think he was doing, asking permission for something that was _his _and not anybody else's? Sure, Sakura was loud and sassy bitch and made Sasuke want to jump off the Empire State Building almost all of the time, but she was _his _pain in the ass. Nobody else's.

Not that he would ever, ever admit that though. Because if news got out that Sasuke Uchiha liked Sakura Haruno, the rosette would either tease him for the rest of eternity or be all awkward around him.

He didn't like either of those options.

So what was he supposed to say, to a good friend like Kiba? He was never the blunt one to wear his heart on his sleeve or to express his affections openly. They were always hidden behind some kind of disguise. He surely wouldn't just change now, and plus he did _not _want to deal with his three irritating best friends right now. He could practically see the shit-eating grins he would receive if he dared utter that he liked Haruno.

"Hn."

Kiba sighed and removed his arm. "You've gotta stop with those caveman grunts of yours, man. Nobody understands them. So I'm just going to go ahead and assume that's a 'no', which means I can go for Haruno. Right?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Well, I'm going to go find her right now, then. I'll see you guys around later and tell you how it goes." The brown-haired boy turned and disappeared down the hall in a flash.

Naruto looked horrified. "Teme! You're not just going to let dog-breath get your girl, are you? Go after him! STOP HIM! WE MUST NOT ANYTHING COME BETWEEN YOUR LOVE!"

"Do you _hear _yourself sometimes? Just shut up, dobe. He can do what he wants. She's not my-  
Sasuke mentally cringed, "-girl anyway. She doesn't belong to me."

He glared at the loud blonde and stalked away, a dark aura surrounding him. The people he passed by in the hall backed away, quivering in fear. Everybody, no matter who, shivers in the wake of a pissed-off Uchiha.

And boy, was he _pissed. _

~*X*~

Unconsciously, Sasuke ended up walking by Sakura's locker. He heard her before he saw her, and hide in the shadows so he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

"I'm sorry Kiba, I'm busy tonight," he heard her say, and a smirk graced his lips. "And besides, why are you asking me out all of a sudden? I like you, but as a friend. I currently have somebody I do like, and I don't plan on going out with anybody but him."

And Sasuke's smirk morphed into a frown and his heart sank to the floor. He suddenly remembered what she'd told him weeks ago, at the mall. How pretty she'd looked, with her long, wavy pink hair and sparkling green eyes when she told him that her heart already belonged to another.

_You're smart, Uchiha. You'll figure it out eventually, _she'd said. But how?

"Does he know?" Sasuke listened in on Kiba's voice.

"No." Her answer rang loud and clear and it _pissed _Sasuke off to no end.

_Crazy, irritating girl, _he thought, annoyed. _ You and your stupid games. Do you know you're the only one that confuses me and makes my life turn upside down? Stupid, stupid girl- giving your heart to some stupid idiot out there who doesn't even know, much less _deserve _it! _

Sasuke waited until Kiba was gone until he stepped out and walked over to Sakura, who was putting books back into the shelf of her locker.

"Haruno."

She whirled around, pink ponytail nearly whipping him in the face. "Hey, Uchiha. What's up?" She shut her locker door and looked at him with large, innocent green eyes.

"Who is it?" he blurted, narrowing his onyx orbs down at the tiny girl.

Sakura looked bewildered. "Who?"

"The guy. At the mall. Remember? You said I'd figure it out. Tell me."

Recognition dawned in Sakura's pretty green eyes. A smile appeared on her face.

"No."

"You're an idiot," he spat. "How do you expect somebody to like you back if they don't even know?"

Instantly, Sakura's happy emerald orbs narrowed and fiery menace ignited them. "_Excuse _me?"

"You heard me," Sasuke hissed lowly. "You're a stupid, naïve little girl if you think some idiot out there is going to _realize _that you like them. You're wasting your time."

"_You're _wasting your time if you think I'm just going to tell you, you emotionally constipated caveman!" Sakura screeched angrily. "You're a seriously stupid asswipe with a peabrain, you jerkface!"

"I'm the one with a peabrain?" Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not the one playing little princess here, pinky. Stop playing games with people!" He glared at her viciously, and she glared right back.

"I'm a _girl. _Just because I don't frolic around in a little frilly dress does _not _mean I can't wish for a prince! And plus," she added, voice softening, "I'm not playing games. I'm just not ready to tell. And I'm sure you'll figure it out, Uchiha, if you would shut up and stop being such an ass all of the time!"

"You're annoying," he hissed. "Annoying and stupid and always messing around."

Sakura groaned in frustration. "You- you know what? YOU REALLY WANNA GO THERE, PRETTY-ASS BOY?"

"Hn."

"CUZ SHIT IS GOING TO HIT THE FAN SO FAST YOU WON'T EVEN SEE IT UNTIL IT HITS YOU IN THE FACE!"

By then, all eyes in the hall were looking- no, _staring_- at the infamous Sasuke vs. Sakura facedown.

"YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE ANNOYING ASS CHICKEN BUTT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT IN CALLING ME ANNOYING, YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE THE JERKFACE WHO GRUNTS LIKE SOME PREHESTORIC GORILLA ALL DAY AND ACTS ALL HIGH-AND-MIGHTY LIKE YOU'RE SOME GREEK GOD. SO YOU'RE THE ANNOYING ONE HERE, BUDDY!"

"Oh, really? Do you even listen to yourself, you fucking banshee? You're worst than _Naruto. _At least he doesn't screech all day like some fucking bitch like you, pinky. You really think you'll attract any guys like that?" Sasuke replied coolly.

"Don't you talk to me about screeching when you always brood all the time like some fucking depressed hobo. And I don't give two shits if guys are attracted to me or not. MY TEMPER COMES WITH THE BODY, BOYS. IT'S A PACKAGE DEAL."

"You're so _stupid," _Sasuke said venomously as guys all around gave Sakura the ogling eyes, which he _did not like. _

"And you need better insults, you douche-waffle!"

"Douche-waffle? And _I _need better insults?"

"Yes, you ass. Cuz you're _stupid."_

"Says the stupid one."

Finally, Sakura threw her hands up. "You're so irritating sometimes, you ass! I can't _stand _you!" she spat, before storming off in a huff.

Sasuke watched as the rosette stormed away.

_Well, at least when she's mad at me, she won't be thinking about that boy she likes so much, _Sasuke bemused.

~*X*~

By the time end of the day, Sakura had (finally) cooled off from her argument with Sasuke. Walking to her car, she was glad that Ino had gotten a ride with Shikamaru and Neji came to pick up Hinata- it gave her peace and quiet to think about the day's events.

She started up her car and backed out, pulling onto the road. The entire time, her mind was on Sasuke.

_Fickle boy,_ she thought. _Buying me coffee and being all nice, then screaming in my face about some 'idiot' who has my heart. What an idiot. _

It was ironic, really, how Sasuke kept calling the boy 'idiot' without knowing that the boy was actually him.

_He truly is an idiot._

~*X*~

Sakura went home and cleaned up herself, washing her hair thoroughly and enjoying the relaxing warm water that covered her body. It'd been a really hard day today, and she wanted nothing more than to relax and sit down… maybe watch some TV.

Stepping out of the shower, the flashing red light of her answering machine caught Sakura's attention. She pressed on the button, and her mom's happy voice boomed from the machine.

"_Hello, dear! I just wanted to let you let you know that your father and I have arrived safely. The weather is beautiful here! We'll have to visit here sometime during vacation. Anyway, we'll be back in a few months or so, okay sweetheart? You have the credit card to do some shopping and don't forget to clean once in a while! Goodbye, sweetie. Give us a call later on, okay?"_

She replayed the message over and over again, listening to her mother's cheerful voice. She stared at the macine for a while, and Sasuke's face filled her mind.

He hadn't said anything, but she knew by the look in his eyes that he wanted her to do something. To step up. Voice her thoughts, and hope for the best.

Without any further hesitation, she dialed her parents' number and left a message.

"_Hey mom, dad… I'm glad to hear you arrived safely. I'd be super worried if you didn't. Yes, I heard weather in Hawaii is beautiful this year. I'd love to go there for vacay! Can we bring Ino-pig and my other friends though, if we go? It'd be great. Oh, and there's something I'd like to talk to you guys about. Can you call me after? Love you."_

* * *

**Note… **I'm sorry I took so long on this! I kindasortamaybe lost the file were I had the main outline typed out, so I was stuck on a dead end. But I'm trying to remember, and I've got some pieces of what I originally had memorized, so I'm trying my best. I really appreciate your patience with this story, and I will come around. I promise. I've started the next chapter, so I won't keep you waiting so long next time!

Thank you for favoriting/alerting/reviewing. If you don't mind, please leave a little review. I just want some feedback on how I'm doing, okay? THANKS A BUNCH, YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!

-A


End file.
